Danny phantom goes to Jurassic park
by 14Danny Phantom
Summary: Danny and his two friends go onto a ship and take a look a round and the ship left Amity Park and how are they going to find a why home plz read the story to find out and think you reading the story.


Danny phantom saw a ship so Danny desisted to landed on the ship and transform into Danny Fenton then Danny fleet the ship moving and when Danny transform back into Danny phantom and took off when he did he did not see Amity Park and so he landed back onto the ship and later he saw an Island and so he took off and landed on the Island but Sam and Tucker also on the ship to and Sam and Tucker also want onto the Island and they supersized Danny and he jumped and turn around.

Danny: Sam tucker what are you doing here?

Sam: We are going to ask the same thing.

Danny: We are far away from home are family most be getting worried about us bye now i tried to fly home but i do not know where to go so i want back onto the ship and were are we any way?

Tucker: I do not know where we are and no single ether so we can not call home.

Sam: We have to find away home.

Danny: How are we going to find a way home?

The three fiends are still wondering how to go home but there is a park on that Island but they do not know about it but they did found a giant foot print with three toes and they hair a car or a van.

Danny: What made this foot print and what made that sound it sounded like a car or a van?

Sam: I do not know what made that foot print and that sound at all.

Tucker: Is there a place on this Island were we can stay at?

The three fiends began to walk through the forest and they saw a Jurassic park with fiance and they hard a Dinosaur roar and they run to the Jurassic park so they can hide from what that made that roar.

Danny: What that made that sound or roar like a ghost dragon?

Sam: I do not know what made that roar like a ghost dragon and it sounded bad or angry?

Tucker: Are you sure Sam it sounded bad or angry?

Sam: Yes i am sure it sounded bad or angry!

Danny: Stop fighting plz i do not want to hair any fighting at all.

Sam and Tucker stopped fighting and they saw a t-rex the three friends were hiding from the t-rex but the three friends gotten scared because they never seen a real life Dinosaur before.

Danny's thought: What is that thing it is hug animal and i do not know what Sam and Tucker is thinking but i think it is crazy to run for there lives with the very hug thing out there so they can get eaten buy that thing.

Sam's thought: I do know not know what that thing is at all i do know know what Danny and tucker is thinking but i think it is crazy to run for lives with that thing out there.

Tucker's thought: I do not know what that thing is but is so hug and i do not know what Danny and Sam is thinking i think it is so crazy for them to run for there lives with that thing out there.

The T-Rex left and Danny and Sam did not run for there lives and Tucker and Sam did not run for there lives and Danny and Tucker did not run for there lives they just stay hidden and they were safe so they left there hidden place and explore.

Danny: I can not believe that we survive that thing.

Sam: Me nether.

Tucker: Me to

John: What are you three doing here it is to dangers with the praetors lose because they got out of there area's.

Danny: There are praetors are lose!

Sam: Why you let them lose?

Tucker: We can get eaten buy one of the praetors!

John: You will live just do not go into the forest you do you are gone but i want to get off of this Island you can call the ship with the phone the phones is all over the place just choose on building.

The three friends choose on building and the saw the phone they called the ship and the ship came back to the Island and so the three friends hope onto the ship and ship left with the three friends and the ship took they three friends home but the family did not notice that there children where gone the three friends want home.

Danny: Home sweet home.

Sam: You said Danny.

Tucker: I do not want to go back that Island.

Danny: Me nether.

Sam: Same.


End file.
